


Move in?

by Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick/pseuds/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick
Summary: Aubrey asks Beca to move in much to her girlfriend's surprise.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Move in?

"Move in?" Beca stared at Aubrey, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly ajar.

"Yes, Beca, move in." Aubrey stated nonchalantly, while continuing to busy herself on the laptop in front of her.

Beca was sat across from her at Aubrey's and Chloe's kitchen table. To say she felt confused, and surprised, was an understatement. "To your apartment? To live together?" Aubrey merely nodded, biting her lip as she concentrated and leaned into the screen. "You want me to move into your apartment?" Beca asked again.

"I think that's been established…" Aubrey trailed off, eyes following words across her screen.

"What?!" Beca asked incredulously, mostly to herself, because this interaction was strange to say the least. Aubrey doesn't make decisions like this so casually. She doesn't just suggest life changing things on a whim. She does research and she makes pros and cons lists and she makes plans and she remakes plans and she has nervous breakdowns about said plans before actually carrying them out. This was weird.

Aubrey's eyes glance over the top of the screen to meet Beca's for a moment before down casting again. "What?"

"Hi, hello," Beca waves her hand a little in front of Aubrey, "confused girlfriend over here." She points to herself incredulously.

Aubrey huffs and straightens herself to look at Beca fully. "What's confusing? I'm offering you a solution to your problem, just an address change." She says it like its obvious.

Beca laughs in a sort of mocking tone. "An address change? Just an address change!" The last part wasn't a question. She was just reminding herself of what her suddenly very cavalier girlfriend so confidently stated a moment ago.

Aubrey shrugs, and then waves her hand around like she's trying to figure out how to better word her next statement. "Yeah," is all she comes up with at first. "Yeah, it's a much better alternative to having to endure the next three months with your dad and Sheila."

"But you just came up with this, how do you know you even want to live with me? We've only been together for like… five months, what if you get sick of me? You don't even know if Chloe would be okay with it!"

Aubrey sat across from Beca looking almost… bored, that's what Beca thinks anyway. "Are you finished?" Aubrey asks.

Beca finds her mouth dropping again, but shuts it and nods.

"Good." Aubrey takes a deep breath before continuing. "I do not know why you would think this is an idea I came up with on the spot,"

"Well-" Beca tries to defend, but Aubrey puts up her hand to cut her off.

"You're the one who's spent our entire finals week thus far complaining about having to move out of your dorm, with Kimmy Jin for that matter, and into your father's house for the summer. More than you have been complaining about finals. Which you should be studying for too I might add," Aubrey nods to the unopened philosophy book in front of Beca, who rolls her eyes in response. "And five months is hardly an accurate number, when you consider we started…"

Beca raises her eyebrows paired with a smirk as she watches Aubrey try to come of with a polite word for 'friends with benefits,' or more like, 'enemies with benefits' in their case.

"…fraternizing…at the beginning of the Bellas." Beca gives a short laugh, earning a sigh from the blonde. "And, in addition to that," Aubrey recovers with a confident tone, "as much as it kills me that you throw your jacket around anywhere you're standing and that you never hang up your wet towel and that you leave a jungle of water bottles on your nightstand, I do actually enjoy your company."

"But, you seem so… whatever about it. If its just my complaining in the last week that has made you consider it, maybe you haven't given it enough thought."

"You don't have to say yes, it's just an offer. If you don't want to then you'll still have a key, you can still come over whenever you please." Aubrey's eyes return to her computer screen while saying this. Beca notes that she definitely did not cover up her emotions with her attempted monotone this time. She watches the other girls eyes look at the screen but not seeming to focus on anything, instead she looks a little checked out. Beca treads lightly.

The brunette reaches over and pushes the screen almost closed. Aubrey looks up with pursed lips. "What if you ended up hating it?"

"Why would I hate it?" Aubrey asks with genuine confusion. "I'd quite like it I think." She shrugs, eyes focused again.

Beca relaxes but still pushes to ask "you'd quite like it, you think, how do you figure? You just said yourself how messy I am."

"Did you miss the last part, of that, the enjoying your company part?"

"Is that enough?"

Aubrey sighs heavily. "I figure I would like it because I like having someone to sleep next to, and to wake up to, to grab a second plate for, to… distract me from studying and to hum music around the house…"

"'Someone?'"

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "You in particular."

"But what about-"

"And maybe I like tripping over your wet towel, even though its probably going to ruin my wood floors, I'd rather trip over your wet towel all the time than have you throwing your towel on a floor that's not mine." Her voice sounds like she's thinking to herself out loud.

There's a beat of silence before Beca speaks again. "So you're saying you like me throwing my towel on the floor?" Beca's mouth pulls back and head tilts forward as she offers the teasing question.

Aubrey laughs and lightly kicks her under the table. "That is not what I said."

"I think that's exactly what you said." Beca's grin is wide.

"That's not-"

"I mean who knows what other habits of mine you'll learn to love now that we're living together." Beca sing songs.

"Or maybe you will learn how to hang up a towel!"

Beca stares at Aubrey, smirking now, leaning forward on her crossed arms rested on the table. The side of her sneaker tapping under the table waiting for Aubrey to catch up.

Aubrey's expression is accusing, jaw locked and a little cocked to the side with her cheeks sucked in. And then her face relaxes when she realizes. Her brows shoot up a little and her mouth pulls into a small smile.

"Now that we're living together?" She quotes.

"Offer still on the table?" Beca asks.

Aubrey fully smiles and perches out of her seat to lean across the table and give her girlfriend a long kiss as her answer.


End file.
